Make A Wish Or Five Day
by The Miss Marauders
Summary: Remus already knows what his wishes will be. But what if they're different? What if something else happens? And what if one...comes to life? RS Adult Themes


**I spent yesterday writing the beginning of **_**Rewriting the Legacy**_**, and so it's only natural I had a Moony/Padfoot dream, ne?**

**Well, I did. They were in a room decorated in Black stuff, in some hotel thing, and a TV was there. Black and white TV. On it was the news, and four kids and the presenter—they'd won the right to have a wish. Padfoot turned to Moony and asked him what his wish would be, and that got me thinking about this.**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea but not JK's stuff.**

**Summary: When "Make A Wish-or-Five Day" comes, Remus already knows what he's going to wish for. But when he wakes up, it's not at all what he expects. It appears that every wish he's ever had has come true, and nobody has any idea. But when one of his dreams appears to have happened…R/S, Pre-K/A, Pre-L/J**

**Please R/R!**

---

**Make A Wish (Or Five) Day**

"The wish day's tomorrow, Moony!" Sirius told him excitedly.

"Oh?" Remus asked. "Why haven't we had one before?"

Sirius laughed. "It only happens once a century. And it's been forecast that tomorrow's it. Oh I'm so excited!" He bounced up and down in proof. "What are you going to wish for, Moony?"

Remus, mock-haughtily, stuck his nose up and said, "If I tell you, it won't come true."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to bed. 'Night, Moony."

"'Night, Padfoot."

---

Remus woke up the next day in a Queen-size bed in a big red room, with his arms wrapped around somebody. He opened his eye a crack to see black hair.

_Oh,_ he thought. _That's alright. Sirius, as usual._

Then he paused. _Sirius?_ In his _bed?_

The other boy rolled over. "'Mornin' Re," he said, leaning up to kiss Remus's nose. "Sleep well?"

Remus nodded, his eyes wide. _Why_ was Sirius in his bed?

"You look shocked," Sirius murmured. "Why—are you surprised to see your boyfriend?"

Remus's eyes widened. Sirius chose to ignore this and pecked Remus's lips. Remus felt like his eyes would pop out of their sockets. Sirius began sitting up, and Remus got a good shot of bare torso, before Sirius rolled out of bed completely naked. Remus let out a squeak at the eyeful he was getting.

"Oh Remus, you're so funny," Sirius told him, stretching catlike. Now Remus thought about it. Sirius looked a little older than he had during school yesterday.

"What are we going to do today?" Remus asked, trying to calm his voice down.

"Ooh, we've got nothing much planned. James and Lily will be coming over a little later with baby Harry, and Kenny and Lexi with Juliet. Then this evening's full moon—we should watch it together. It'll be so pretty. We can make out under the stars, like we used to as kids. We might even end up doing a little more!" He reached under the covers and squeezed, making Remus squeak at the closeness and the _not right!!!_-ness of it all and the feel of his best friend's hand where it was _not_ supposed to be.

Obviously he wasn't a werewolf though. And Lily and James, and his twin and Sirius's twin were together. That was good, at least. They were pretty sound wishes—he'd expected them.

But he hadn't expected to wake up to naked Sirius suggesting a nice fuck that evening. Oh no. How was he going to cope?!

---

The day passed by slowly, but that was alright because Remus loved meeting Juliet and Harry, and had so much fun with the couples. He was so relaxed that even the kisses Sirius kept sneaking him didn't disturb him. He was beginning to accept that he and Sirius were together, that obviously his subconscious mind was in love with his best friend. Even that night, watching the full moon rise for the first time in many, many years, he was happy.

Happiness progressed to lust, and eventually they were back in the bedroom, doing things Remus never imagined he'd ever do with anyone.

"I love you, Remus," was the last thing he heard before he went to sleep.

---

Remus woke up in the dorm the next morning.

That had been one of the best days of his life—it was hard to imagine it was over. He didn't want to believe it.

He rolled to face the bed next to him, where skinny, young Sirius lay, clothed in boxers, his quilt halfway off him.

Remus shocked himself by imagining Sirius _minus_ those boxers. Had the wish-day really mucked up his head that much? Nah, it couldn't have…then again, that was his wish, so he'd probably been in love for a while…

He sighed, and got up and dressed. It was going to be a long day.

---

"So, what did you wish for?" Sirius asked him. "I haven't spoken to you in a few days."

Remus shrugged. "Not being a werewolf. Lily and James being together—normal stuff. A load of books."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "I wished I wasn't a Black, that my family weren't Slytherins. I wished that Snape was dead. I wished for Lily to give a tabletop strip dance—now _that_ was funny." He laughed, remembering it. "Then I made James collect her. I think they probably went away and had a good shag somewhere then."

Remus laughed, wishing he didn't feel this sad that he wasn't in Sirius's dream.

"Oh!" Sirius said, making Remus jump. "Kenny. Kenny and Lexi were together. They had a daughter—Julie…Julia?"

"Juliet," Remus murmured.

"Yes, that's it. How did you know?"

Remus shrugged. "They were in my wish. How could you have wished about them, though? Weren't you at school in your wish? They must have been much older when they had, or adopted, her."

Sirius shook his head ruefully. "I dunno. They just…_had_ her. She was just there. Just here, at school. I don't understand it either."

"Well…maybe it was wishful thinking," Remus murmured. It didn't, however, explain why they _both_ had Juliet in their dreams.

---

As it got nearer the full moon, the wolf got more and more restless—more than usual. It seemed to be longing for something. Remus wasn't sure what, but he didn't like it one bit.

James called him out on it.

"Moony, you know—you're a bit restless, mate. If you were anyone else I'd tell you to get laid. However…I mean, with all that werewolves-mate-for-life stuff, I'll say you should go off and—" Remus tuned the rest out, his brain still thinking of what James had just said:

_Werewolves mate for life._

And the thing was that although none of his other wishes, or wish components, had come true…well, he was a werewolf, wasn't he? He wasn't human. Even being a werewolf—what said that the first time he consciously had sex, no matter that it took place in a world where he wasn't a werewolf, what said that hadn't counted? What said that Sirius hadn't been made his mate anyway?

"Sweet Merlin…" he breathed, and hared out of the Common Room without a second glance at James, who was still jabbering on. He raced down the corridors and into the Library, dodging pupils and teachers alike. Once in the Library, he headed towards the Dark Creatures section. He grabbed as many books on werewolves as he could, snuck into a hidden corner, and began reading about the mating habits, trying to work out if this torture was real.

A couple of hours later, he'd come to the conclusion that yes. Yes, this torture was real. Yes, Sirius had been made his mate—despite all odds against it happening.

"Shit," he swore, dropping the books to the floor and burying his head in his hands. How would he tell Sirius? It wasn't like Sirius was aware he'd…_mated_…with Remus. He hadn't even been _there_, not really. He'd been having his own wish come true somewhere else. This was bizarre—how on earth could that particular Sirius have been made his mate? In a way that would have been worse, though; an invented Sirius become his mate—one he could never _do_ anything with because he wasn't _real_.

Somehow angry, Remus stood up. There was only one way he could fix this. He didn't really want to tell Sirius. He'd ask James for help. He'd know what to do.

Not even replacing his books, he took off in a run again, brushing past Madam Pince and her irritated yell without a second thought and racing back towards the Common Room. "_Tube socks!_ Let me in!" he yelled as he neared the portrait, which swung to let him in. "James, James!"

"Er, yes?" James asked, popping up beside him.

"We need to talk," Remus said, all of a sudden tired. "Where's free?"

"Erm, the Dormitory's only got Pads…"

"Get rid of him," Remus said shortly, still trying to get his breath back. "This is between you and me. I don't care how you do it, just get rid of him."

James nodded his head and hurried up to ask Sirius to leave, understanding that Remus wasn't really in the best of moods to argue with.

Sirius came down a few moments later, and Remus walked up the stairs to the dorm, ignoring the semi-dirty look that Sirius gave him.

"What's this about, Moony?" James asked when they were in, alone. Remus had locked the door and cast a silencing bubble around them, so that nobody could hear.

"I have a dilemma."

"Moony, I could have guessed that. What's wrong? Why do you want nobody else to know?"

Remus bit his lip. "It's about the wish day. And a wish I probably shouldn't have wished for."

"But Remus, the wishes only last for one day," James told him sensibly. "Nothing that happened then can haunt you." He looked wistful as he said this, and Remus knew he was thinking about whatever had happened with Lily.

Remus shook his head. "They _shouldn't_ have, but this one component _has_ lasted. I'm not human, remember. What you said earlier, about werewolves mating for life…" He shook his head, refusing to go further, but James understood. His eyes widened.

"You…?" he breathed. "You did?"

Remus's eyes welled up and he nodded. "But…but I didn't ask for it to be them. I was shocked when I woke up with that person next to me…I mean, why me? Why did it have to be them with me? And the funny thing is I wasn't a werewolf in my wish, and we watched the full moon rise together. So how come my mating acts in a wish when I wasn't a werewolf carry over to my real life? And…and how do I tell them?" he said this last bit in a whisper. "How do I tell them that my subconscious mind was in love with them, that I slept with them in my wish, that werewolves mate for life, that if they accept the bond we'll be tied together forever and neither of us can share a relationship with another person or I'll die?"

James cocked his head in thought. "It was a full moon in my wish, too. Me, Lily, you, Sirius, Kenny, Lexi, my sis Evie and a couple of children were in it. Lily and I had a baby named Harry—he was so cute."

Remus choked on thin air. "Harry?" he asked. James nodded. "Did…did Kenny have any kids?"

James screwed up his nose. "Yes, yes I think she did. Julia?"

"Juliet," Remus murmured. "Blimey, you, me _and_ Padfoot had Juliet in our wishes. That can't be coincidence."

"Sirius had Harry, too."

"Same. And it was full moon? That's really creepy. Sirius told me he was at school in his, but I was out of school."

"We were, too," James said. "Sirius isn't lying—he was in school at first. And then he said he fainted in his wish, and woke up in a house…a house with red walls. Queen-size bed, I think he said."

Remus's eyes had become saucers once more. "This can't be happening," he whispered under his breath.

"Oh, but it can," James said with a smirk. "I visited that house later in the day. Nice house. Large, with a white porch. Big kitchen."

Remus squeaked. James was doing this on purpose. "Merlin…I take it you know who I'm talking about, then? Seeing as we were apparently in the same wish."

"He won't mind," James told Remus with a smile. "He loves you anyway—he'll do it if you ask him to."

"I can't ask him to give up his life for me," Remus whispered. "That would be selfish."

"Remus, he's the one that got you into this mess. Tell him, dammit!" Remus nodded. "Okay, I'll get him. Tell him now." He vanished out the door, and was replaced by Sirius a few moments later.

"Prongs said you wanted to talk to me?"

Remus nodded, opened his mouth, and blurted out, "You're my mate."

"Well yes, of course I am—"

Remus cut him off. "No. In the wish we shagged and now you're my mate."

Sirius slumped to the floor. "Oh my word," he said. "Sweet Merlin—I am so sorry. I wasn't aware that would happen."

Remus shrugged. "It's done now. But that's it—if you accept it, you can't go off with any girl you see. You can't even _kiss_ them. I'll know if you mean it or not."

"And if I…if I don't accept it?"

Remus was silent. If Sirius didn't accept it, he'd die. Plain and simple.

Sirius nodded. "Okay. But do we have to have a sexual relationship?"

Remus shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter so much. You're my mate. But we'll have to live together, you understand? That's all the wolf needs."

"I'll do it," Sirius said.

"No girls?"

"No girls," Sirius agreed.

Remus thought for a second. "I must have marked you." At Sirius's inquisitive stare, he carried on, "For you to be my mate. I must have bitten you somewhere." He stood up and walked around Sirius vulture-like, whilst the other boy stood placidly and let him do what he wanted, after taking off his shirt quickly. "Aha!" Remus murmured, finding a crescent-shaped bite between Sirius's shoulder blades. He traced it with his fingers. He let Sirius put his shirt back on and then stuck his hand out. "Mates?" he asked, almost timidly.

"Mates," Sirius replied, giving a sad smile, and they shook hands.

---

Three years later, Sirius had kept his word. He'd barely touched a girl in the years they'd been "together".

He was bored.

"Moony," he said, to the young man reading in the living room of the flat they shared.

"Mm?"

In reply, Sirius crossed the room, leant over, and kissed Remus quickly.

"Wha—?"

"We're supposed to be together," Sirius said with a smirk, "so I thought I'd see what it'd be like to kiss you."

"Er, well, yay?"

"Yay indeed," Sirius replied. "I think we should up our relationship a notch. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you…you know that. I know you feel the same. Fuck being friends, we can still be friends and active mates. I'm _glad_ you're my mate, Moony. Now, bedroom."

Remus didn't protest, he just laid down his book and followed Sirius's orders. It was about time the wolf got some.

---

**THE END**


End file.
